How long?
by soy.saucE
Summary: 'She was just so, so irresistible that he was instantly attracted to her the moment she walked in.' A short story about how Miroku meets Kagome at a coffee shop, and what happens with their friendship/relationship as time goes on. [I do not own Inuyasha]
1. Late

'She's late,' Miroku thought to himself as he looked at the clock behind him on the wall of the coffee shop that he was currently in. 'She's never late.' He sat and waited, typing away on his laptop as he sipped on his tea while he sat at his usual table by the window of the small cafe. 20 minutes passed and he looked up from his work when the ring of the doorbell rang. Miroku smiled, she was finally here.

"You're late, Kagome. I was beginning to worry."

* * *

Author's Note.

Just letting you guys know that this is a short story with short chapters. In the beginning, the first few chapters will be the 'same day' and/or flashback(s). Eventually, new chapters will represent a 'new day' between Kagome and Miroku. This story is completed (at least 20 chapters), and I will post a new chapter every so often if people would like to read more.


	2. Share

"Awh, that's so sweet of you, Kanna. But you know I'm not perfect. I'm allowed to be late every now and then," the girl named Kagome said to the pale girl behind the counter. "I feel like something different," she said as she rummaged through her bag looking for her wallet. "How about a pot of watermelon mint tea with a plate of cream puffs?"

"Sure thing, Kagome," Kanna rang up the order and took payment. "Have a seat, I'll bring it out to you."

"Thanks, Kanna." Kagome turned around only to find her usual spot occupied. Her eyes scanned the cafe looking for an open table or empty lounging chair. Not finding any, she walked up to a table with a man sitting alone. "Excuse me, but would you mind if I shared your table?"

Miroku looked up from his laptop. "Not at all," he said with a smile.

* * *

Author's Note.

Just letting anyone who is reading this know, starting from chapter 12 and after will be the 'new day'/per chapter. Chapters 1-11 will be 'same and different days/flashback(s) ish/somewhat getting to know each other..ish'. If that makes any sense..

Thank you, **Daisy Riptide** for your review. =)


	3. Homework

Kagome returned his smile with one of her own, along with a small 'thank you', while she pulled out the chair diagonally across from him. After setting her bag on the chair beside her, Kagome unzipped it and pulled out a textbook along with a laptop. As she waited for the laptop to come to life, a plate of cream puffs was set down on the table.

"Here you go, Kagome," Kanna said as she placed down a pot of tea along with a mug. "Studying again?"

"Thanks, Kanna. And no studying tonight, just homework. I have a paper due on Monday," Kagome said with a sigh.

"Well, good luck with that. Holler if you need anything," Kanna said and walked off.

Miroku watched from the corner of his eye as the girl diagonally across from him clicked around on her laptop and opened her textbook to the page that was marked by a blue post it note. He watched as she tied her hair into a low ponytail using the purple band that was resting on her wrist. Her hair has gotten longer in the past year.


	4. A Year

Yes, he's been watching her for a year at the coffee shop.

He couldn't help it, she was just so, so irresistible that he was instantly attracted to her the moment she walked in. Her hair, now mid-back, was just at her shoulders back then and her frame was slightly bigger as well. She had been working out and it paid off, in Miroku's opinion. And so every Friday night at 530, Miroku looked forward to seeing her walk into the small coffee shop with that same smile he had seen since day one.

Miroku remembered the first time he saw her, she had entered the cafe with a few friends. 3 girls to be exact. They had cut class and came into the cafe after an afternoon of shopping to cheer up one of the girls who just became recently single. Her caring nature was what started his attraction towards the girl, aside from her looks. The moment he heard her laugh, he knew right there and then that she was the one he was going to marry. After the night he saw her, Miroku cut all ties with his booty calls and set himself straight. Sure, he flirted every now and then, but nothing past that. His perverted, cursed hand even stopped groping girls bottoms. There was only one girl that his hand wanted to touch.

A year without sex. All for a girl he's never spoken to.

Until today.


	5. Memory

_After seeing her for the first time, Miroku arrived at the cafe at 5:20 pm every Friday since, hoping she would be there 10 minutes later. 3 weeks passed and there was no sign of her. Miroku was about to call it quits and give up. He got his belongings ready and stood up to throw his trash out. As he made his way to the garbage can, the bell of the door jingled and a body collided into him._

" _I'm so sorry!" Miroku looked down to find the girl he's been waiting 3 weeks for, bowing down several times. "I'm sorry I ran into you," she apologized again. "I was just trying to hide from - shit! There he is!" Kagome quickly turned their bodies around so that Miroku's back was towards the windows, and snuggled herself into his chest to hide her body._

 _Miroku turned his head slightly behind him to look out the window. He saw a guy with silver hair and puppy ears looking both ways down the street before taking off._

" _Is he gone?" Kagome asked but answered the question herself by peeking around human shield. "Oh, thank god," she let out a sigh of relief and leaned her forehead onto his purple sweater._

 _Miroku stayed quiet, not knowing what he should do. Her head suddenly lifts up, showing off her beautiful blushing face._

" _I'm sorry!" she apologized once again and took a step back. "Thanks for your help! Crazy ex boyfriend couldn't handle being dumped," Kagome said with a slight laugh. "Thanks again!" she said and walked towards the counter._

Miroku wondered, as he shook himself out from his memory. If they do end up dating, how long will it be until they're intimate? A year with nothing but his hand or a flesh light gets dull very quickly.

No, don't think like that.

He'd be lucky to be with her, and he would wait for as long as she wanted until she was ready.

Although, it would be wonderful if she didn't want to wait at all.

* * *

AN:

Review and let me know if I should even continue with this. I'm considering taking this down.


	6. Cream Puff

"Cream puff?" her voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

Miroku shook his head clear for another time and looked at her. "I'm sorry?"

"Would you like some cream puffs?" she asked as she giggled softly.

"Oh, not right now, thanks."

"Ok, help yourself whenever you want one. I'm Kagome, by the way. Thank you for sharing your table with me," Kagome said and stuck out her hand for a shake.

"Miroku," he said and took her hand, smiling as it was soft as he imagined it would be. "And no need to thank me. I now have the company of a beautiful woman with me, so I thank you for that," Miroku said smoothly and brought her hand up to his lips, placing a gentle kiss on top.

"Smooth. Do you use that line often?" she asked as she brought her hand back once it was set free.

"Not as often as I use to," Miroku admitted with a laugh. "But it is a pleasure to meet you, Kagome." 'Finally.'

"You as well, Miroku."

The two then fell into a comfortable silence.


	7. Catticus

After about an hour of her typing away, Miroku looked up from his own laptop for a moment to stretch out his aching back. His eyes landed on Kagome and he let out a soft chuckle. Hearing his laughter, Kagome looked up from her work with questioning eyes.

"You got a bit of whipped cream on your lip there," Miroku said softly and pointed to the right side of her lip. Instead of grabbing a napkin, like he assumed she, or anyone for that matter, would, she stuck out her tongue and glide it over her lips.

Slowly, softly, seductively.

Miroku inwardly groaned as he watched her.

"Is it gone?" Kagome asked innocently.

"Yep," he answered somewhat uncomfortably as he felt a slight throb in his pants. 'Time to go,' Miroku thought and quickly packed up his things into his bag.

"Leaving already?" Kagome asked and saw the nod of his head. "What's the rush? Girlfriend doesn't want you staying out so late?"

"Sadly, there is no girlfriend in my life. The only thing waiting for me at home is my cat, Catticus, and it's almost his dinner time," Miroku half lied. He really does have a cat, but that's not why he had to go, obviously. "It was nice meeting you," he said, placing his messenger bag over his crotch to hide his ever growing friend.

"Same here," she said.

Kagome smiled as she watched him bolt out the door and around the corner.


	8. Late Again

The following week, Miroku sat in his usual seat, waiting once again for her to come by. He became confused once he noticed that she was late again. As he clicked and typed away on his laptop, more and more people came in and filled the coffee shop, her not being one of them.

'Where is she?' he wondered. The bells then jingled as the door opened to reveal her.

"Late again? What's wrong with you?" Kanna joked when Kagome came up to the counter.

"I've been looking for a new cafe to go to since the service here is crap," Kagome said jokingly.

"Oh, shut up. You love me too much."

"That I do," Kagome said and then took a moment to order. Once she was done, Kagome looked around and her eyes landed on Miroku's table. "Hello, again. Mind if I shared your table?" she asked after she walked up to him.

"Of course," Miroku said, looking up to her smiling face.

Kagome took her seat, diagonally across from him, at the table and pulled out a novel from her bag.

"No work this time, Kagome?" Kanna asked as she placed down a place of cookies and a pot of tea.

"Not today," Kagome said with a sigh of relief. "It's been awhile since I've read a book for my own enjoyment."

"Yeah, it's been like a month since you had any time for yourself," Kanna convered.

'One month and two weeks,' Miroku corrected to himself as he listened to their conversation.

Kanna ended their conversation quick and went behind the counter to help a waiting customer while Kagome opened her book to the marked page. Once Miroku was sure that she was into her novel, he looked up and peeked over his laptop screen.

He like the way she looked today with her usual wavy hair tamed and neatly put down. Over the past few weeks, her hair had been in a messy bun or all over the place. Ripped jeans replaced the sweatpants she wore often and a long sleeve shirt was on her instead of the university hoodie. She'll still look beautiful to him no matter how she looked or what she wore. Miroku let out a small smile before returning to his work.


	9. Bondage

30 minutes soon passed and Kagome was currently nibbling on her cookies while she read. She suddenly gasped, inhaling cookie crumbs into her lungs and Kagome began a coughing fit.

"Whoa, you ok?" Miroku was instantly at her side patting her back. "Here, drink this," he said and handed her cold cup of tea. Kagome drank it greedily and her coughing soon subsided.

"Thank you," Kagome said after a few moments.

"You're welcome. Another moment or two and I would've given you CPR."

"But I wasn't drowning."

"Fine, the heimlich maneuver then. You sure you're ok now?" Miroku asked, his hand still on her back.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just found out that the little girl in the novel I'm reading was behind all the killings. She kills other children and cuts them open and wears their organs like fashion accessories," Kagome explained a little too excitedly. "She also likes to target pregnant women by pretending to be a lost child. After she's alone with them, she'll kill the would be mothers and cut out their unborn fetus, twisting the heads off like a bottle cap. Pretty sick, eh?"

"You're a morbid little freak, aren't you?" Miroku asked, jokingly of course, as he took a sip of his tea.

"I'm also into bondage," Kagome said and it was Miroku's turn to cough. "Whoa, calm down. I'll do CPR on you if I have to, but you probably won't live.." she said while she patted his back. Soon after Miroku started calming down.

"Bondage, eh?" he asked in between his last few coughs.

"Well, ok. I'm not _into_ it because I've never got to try it. But the thought of being tied up while you do anything to me turns me on," Kagome explained with a dazed look. Miroku noticed how she said the word _you_ instead of _he_ , but didn't bring up the topic, thinking that she had said it by accident. "What about you? What do you like?"

"Uhh.." Miroku didn't know how to answer.

"It doesn't have to be sexual. Just tell me something about yourself."

Oh, that made it easier on him.

"I'm currently studying to become a pediatrician and I work as an account on the side. What about you?"

* * *

AN: Big shout out to Clariss Mayumi, Minogaji TenTen and RemyRems for the new reviews.  
Clariss Mayumi, you reviewed every chapter and I thank you personally for that. I was starting to doubt that this fic wasn't worth posting, but after seeing that many reviews from you, I will be happy to post ever chapter from now on.


	10. Guys

And so for the next hour or so, the two got to know each other. His work and her novel was forgotten on the table. They laughed at one another as they told embarrassing childhood stories or weird traditions their parents liked to do.

"What? I thought it was the same thing as mud pies you get at restaurants," Miroku defended himself with a laugh.

"That's too hilarious, Miroku," Kagome laughed. Her gaze met his and she smiled somewhat shyly, but her eyes saw the clock behind him and noticed the time. "Shoot, I'm late! Sango's going to kill me if I don't show up this time," Kagome ranted to herself and gulped down the rest of her tea.

"Do you want a lift to your friends?" MIroku offered but Kagome shook her head.

"It's not her that I'm meeting. She's been trying to set me up on blind dates lately," Kagome admitted. "It's getting annoying, to be honest."

"Not interested in dating?" Miroku asked not so subtly.

"Not with the guys she's been picking out," Kagome said and packed up her book into her bag. "I'll see you next time?"

"Looking forward to it," Miroku smiled and waved good bye.

* * *

Thank you to Guest and to EmikoBankotsu for the reviews!


	11. I Try

"So, how was your date?" Miroku asked when Kagome sat down at his table the following week after.

"Horrible," Kagome made a look of disgust. "I barely got a word in during the date because all he talked about was himself.

"Should've left the guy."

"I did during the movie. Never came back from the bathroom," Kagome laughed. "Needless to say, my friend is very upset with me."

"She'll get over it. It's your happiness, not hers," Miroku said.

"Thank you! At least someone understands me!" Kagome cried happily and placed her hand on top of his, giving it a small squeeze. "You're the best, Miroku."

"I try," Miroku place his free hand on top of hers, squeezing back. They looked at each other for another moment before turning their attention to their work.

And so, over the next few months, it had become a new routine for them to sit with each other on Fridays evenings. Some days would be talkative while others were filled with work and comfortable silence between them.

* * *

AN: Just letting you guys know that after this chapter, it'll be different meetings between the two, and the timeline moves a bit quick. No more flashbacks or same day scene.


	12. You

Kagome looked up from her textbook for a brief moment to see Miroku looking at her.

"What are you looking at?" she asked.

"You."

"Why? Do I have something on my face?" Kagome looked at her reflection in the window as Miroku gave a chuckle but no answer. "Seriously! Miroku, what's on my face!?"


	13. Vibrators

"Something wrong?" Miroku asked at her sudden movement.

"I've got a bad feeling," Kagome answered.

Just then, the chime of the cafe door jingled and Kagome looked behind her. She let out a groan as she turned back around and laid her head on the table. Miroku looked past her and saw -

"Oi, long time no see, wench."

Her ex boyfriend.

"Let's keep it that way," Kagome grumbled trying to get the guy to leave but he sat down beside her instead.

"Who's this, your new boyfriend?"

"None of your business, so leave."

"Seriously? You left me for him? He's the best you could do after me?"

"Leave now, Inuyasha."

"Dude, get rid of her. She was the worst lay I've ever had."

"And how would you know, quick draw? We never made it that far because of your of tootsie roll's extreme sensitivity. Seriously, one pump with a hand that isn't yours and you're done. That's why I left you. You couldn't satisfy me," Kagome calmly said as Inuyasha's mouth hung low and his face turned red with embarrassment. "Good day, Inuyasha."

"Fucking bitch," he growled out before leaving the two alone and Kagome let out a sigh of relief after her ex left the cafe.

"Well, he's an interesting fellow," Miroku commented.

"Yeah, he's also the reason why I own a few vibrators."


	14. Marquise

"Hey, Miroku," Kagome greeted as she sat down after ordering.

"Evening, Kagome," Miroku replied as he busily typed away on his laptop.

"Lots of work tonight?" Kagome pondered as she took out her own laptop.

"A little bit more than usual. How about yourself?"

"Not so much. Just have to type up my paper."

Miroku didn't reply and she was fine with that. About 45 minutes of comfortable silence went by before Miroku grabbed a small, slim box from his bag. Making sure that Kagome wasn't paying attention to his movements, he picked up the box by the purple ribbon.

As Kagome focused on her screen, something swung across her face. Confused, she snapped out of her concentration and looked at the swinging object that was in front of her. Kagome looked from the box to Miroku, who was resting the side of his face on his left hand while swinging the box by the ribbon with his right, smiling as it swung back and forth.

"What's this?" Kagome asked as she played cat with the now dangling box.

"Your christmas present," Miroku answered.

"Christmas present? But it's March."

"So, I'm a few months late. Forgive me."

Kagome said nothing but took the box regardless and opened it. A gasped escaped her lips as she carefully picked up the thing silver chained necklace that supported a small, marquise shaped amethyst pendant.

"Wow. This is - Miroku - it's so - what?" Kagome stumbled across the words that she was trying to say.

Miroku stood up and went behind her and took the necklace out of her hands. While Kagome moved her long hair out of the way, Miroku clasped the jewelry around her neck and took a seat beside her after moving her bag onto the table.

"How does it look?"

"Beautiful," he said, not once looking at the object, but at her.

Kagome blushed at his intense gaze. "Thank you," she said softly as she scooted her chair closer to his and rested her head on his shoulder. Miroku lifted his left arm and wrapped it around her shoulders. As uncomfortable the chairs made their position was, the two stayed like that for the rest of their time together.

No work, no words. Just them.

Kagome proudly wears her gift everyday since then.


	15. Approval

"Higurashi, Kagome!" an angry voice echoed throughout the coffee shop.

"Uh oh," Kagome gulped when she saw an angry woman stalk towards her.

"Why did I get a phone call from Hojo saying that you never showed up to the date that I, your best friend, set you up with!? Yoshi and I were in the middle of… cleaning, when I got the phone call."

"Riight, cleaning," Kagome doubted her friend. "Sango, I've told you so many times that I don't want to be set up. I'll find someone when I find someone. You never listen to me and keep insisting that I need a boyfriend. And Hojo is soo boring, Sango! He'll bore me to death if I go out with him."

"But he likes you so much, Kagome. And if you leave right now, the two of-"

"Sango, stop! Just because you have a boyfriend and I don't doesn't bother me. And I am not seeing Hojo, so call him and tell him to go home."

"But, Kago-"

"No, Sango. My Fridays are permanently reserved," Kagome said and smiled across the table. Sango followed her gaze and finally noticed the silent, but handsome Miroku.

"Uh, hi?" Miroku greeted.

Sango didn't say anything, but she kept staring at him and checking his person. She then returned her attention to her best friend.

"Fine, you win. I'll stop setting you up," Sango said and left the two alone.

"Thank god, she approves," Kagome breathed, avoiding Miroku's questioning look.


	16. How Long

"What are you thinking about?" Miroku asked one day as he watched her staring out into the world beyond the window.

"Wondering how long it'll take," was her reply.

"How long what will take?"

Kagome smiled but did not answer.


	17. Birthday

"What's this?" Miroku asked as a brightly colored covered box was placed in front of him.

"Your birthday present," Kagome beamed.

"But today isn't my birthday."

"I figured as much. But since I don't know when it is, I've decided to give this to you now," she said and drank her tea. "Well, go on. Open it."

Miroku did as he was told and unraveled the shiny, purple wrapping paper that covered the slim rectangle box. He lifted up he cover and smiled.

"Well, do you like it?" Kagome asked as Miroku picked up his brand new purple stethoscope with great care.

"I love it. Thanks, babe," he said, testing out the word 'babe' before planting a light kiss on her cheek.

"You're welcome," Kagome said softly as she looked away with a blush dusting her face.

Miroku smiled once more and wondered if she was blushing from the kiss, or the fact that he called her babe, or both. "So, when's your birthday, Kagome?"


	18. Spawns of Satan

"You look like death," Miroku said as the girl in wrinkled sweat pants and shirt sat down.

"Thanks, I feel like it," Kagome said with a yawn and laid her head down. Her messy tangled hair was somewhat put into a bun and a cheeto fell out as her head landed on the table.

"Uhh.." Miroku picked up the cheese puff and looked at it. "What happened?" he asked after he tossed the orange, cheesy treat off to the side.

"My brother's school has a PD Day today, so my mom allowed him to have a sleepover last night," Kagome explained. "My mom called me over to watch them because she got called into work. Those snot breaths pulled pranks all night on each other and on me. They wouldn't stop yelling, they ran around like a headless chicken, they played a screwed up game called stank ball which involves throwing dirty socks at one another," she groaned as she went on.

"Sounds rough.."

"They didn't listen to me, they stayed up way too late, yet got up ridiculously early somehow. I only managed to get a few hours of sleep before they jumped on my sleeping self, demanding waffles at the top of their lungs. I had no time to stop by my apartment before school to change."

"Well, look in the bright side. You're alive?"

"Yeah, because I'm not the mother of those spawns of satan. I'm telling you, Miroku, kids are the worst," Kagome said as she sat up and yawned while she leaned against the window, missing the hurt look on Miroku's face. "They're brats, they're dirty, they cost too much money and time. When they get older, they disrespect you, they walk all over you. Parents don't know how to discipline kids anymore. The kids nowadays are too pampered and spoiled because of their parents. Like, seriously? What 14 year old needs a cell phone? I didn't get one until I was almost 20. I'm not going to have any part of that." Kagome's eyelids became heavy and her voice started to get softer the more she talked. "When.. we have kids.. we're going.. to raise them.. right... I.. can't .. wait..." she said lightly before falling asleep.

Miroku just sat there and stared at the messy, dirty, sleeping girl. With the way she was talking, he was sure that Kagome was going to say that she wouldn't want any kids and that she's going to get her tubes tied next week. His heart broke piece by piece as she talked, waiting for the 'I'm never going to have kids' speech to come out of her mouth before his heart broke completely.

However…

"We?" Miroku asked the pure, beautiful, sleeping girl.


	19. Chump

"Kagome?" a voice called out while she was in the middle of studying. Kagome looked up and let out a small groan. "Hey, it's been a while."

"It certainly has been, Bankotsu."

"You never got back to me about a second date. Why not? I thought we hit it off," the man with the long braided hair asked.

"Well, first of all, you brought your gay along, not that there's anything wrong with being gay. Second, all I heard that night was you talking about yourself or your brother saying how he hates women and how ugly I looked. Third -"

"Who's this?" Bankotsu asked as he stared at Miroku.

"- you never listened to a word I said. And fourth -"

"Are you cheating on me!?"

"- you get extremely jealous too easily."

"What the hell do you think you're doing with my girl, chump!?" Bankotsu went up to Miroku's side and lifted him by the neck of his shirt. "I'll teach you-"

Bankotsu never got to finish his sentence because the air was knocked out of his lungs when his back landed on the floor. Miroku hovered about him for a bit, eyes narrowed at the other male, before throwing the limp arm back to it's owner. Miroku looked up to Kagome, only to find her staring at him, mouth a gaped and face flushed.

Kagome then quickly rummaged through her bag and excused herself. "I have to change my underwear," she mumbled before darting out of her chair.

After she left for the restroom, Miroku looked back down at Bankotsu with fire in his eyes.

"She's my girl, chump."

AN:

-No, they are not together.

-Kagome got 'excited', that's why she had to change.

-This story is almost at its end.

-Thanks to all who have reviewed


	20. Stingray

"I'm free as a bird!" Kagome sang as she burst through the cafe doors and made her way to Kanna, who was just setting a customer's order on their table. "Dance with me, Kanna!" Kagome grabbed the server's arm and started to spin.

"Whoa, slow down, Kagome! I'm getting dizzy," the white haired girl said and Kagome obeyed.

"Sorry, Kanna," Kagome giggled and then hugged the dizzy girl.

"Yeah, yeah. Go sit down, I'll get you something caffeine free," Kanna ordered.

Kagome stuck out her tongue a bit but listened to her friend. She turned around to look for Miroku, finding him at their usual table. Once their eyes met, Kagome smiled brightly.

"Hi, Miroku!" she said happily and walked over to him.

"Good evening, Kagome. What's gotten you in such a good mood?" Miroku asked as the girl sat across from him.

"I just finished my last exam of the year! I'm free for the next 4 months before Fall Term starts."

"Well, I think some celebrating is in order," Miroku said as he closed his laptop. "Let's go out tonight. I heard there's a carnival in town."

"Go out, as in a date?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, as in a date. Would that be so bad?"

"Not at all. It's just," Kagome looked down at her attire, "give me sometime to get ready. I don't think my pjs and stingray slippers would be appropriate for a date."

"I still think you look beautiful," Miroku said as he grabbed her hand, giving it a light squeeze.


	21. Just Maybe

"Kagome, over here!" Miroku called out.

"Hey, Miroku! Sorry I'm late," Kagome ran up to him.

"Well, you wouldn't have been if you just let me pick you up."

"I didn't want to be a bother," Kagome said and Miroku grabbed her hands.

"You'll never be a bother to me. Come on, let's enjoy our night."

And the two did enjoy their night. They shared food with one another, they went on rides together, they danced around a huge bonfire and Kagome even won a stuffed animal for Miroku after he failed miserably trying to win her one. All in all, their night was amazing.

"Come on, there's shouldn't be too much people here," Miroku pulled her through the trees. "Ah, see. No one but us," he gestured to the small clearing with a pond. "We should still be able to see the fireworks from here."

"I hope so," Kagome said as she sat down and Miroku followed suit. Silence came in between the two as they waited for the fireworks to start. But the silence was broken with a soft giggle.

"What's so funny?" Miroku asked as he placed his stuffed raccoon down beside him.

"1 year, 10 months, and 2 weeks," Kagome answered as she played with a firefly that landed on her hand.

"Pardon?" Miroku asked, obviously very confused.

"Remember a while ago when you asked me what I was thinking about?" she asked as she brought up the firefly to take a closer look.

"Hmm, oh yes. You said something about how long it will be," Miroku replied.

"'Wondering how long it will take'," Kagome corrected as the firefly flew off and she turned to look at her date. "1 year, 10 months, 2 weeks," she repeated.

"Is…?"

"...is how long it took for you to ask me out." Kagome smiled.

"You mean, you knew?" Miroku asked nervously.

"That you've been watching me for over a year? Yeah, I knew," Kagome answered. "For a year, I've seen you steal glances at my way, but you never made a move to talk to me. That's why I started showing up late, letting people take me spot, and giving me a reason to sit with you," she explained, turning her vision to the night sky. "It's kinda cute, in a stalker-ish way."

"At least I never followed you home," Miroku said and let out a low laugh as he moved in a bit closer.

"Also, the reason why I've ditched the blinds dates or never gave a second chance with the guys Sango tried to set me up with is because of you," Kagome admitted and brought her knees towards her body, hugging them with her arms. "I wanted to see if we would go anywhere."

"Well," Miroku started and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "I'm glad I finally asked you out."

"Me too," Kagome agreed and leaned into his warmth. "I was giving you a year from the first day I sat with you to ask me out. If a year had passed, I was going to assume that you're gay or that you weren't interested."

"I can assure you that I'm not playing for the other team," Miroku laughed a bit and then cupped her cheek with his hand, forcing her to look at him. "And I am definitely interested."

"How long do I have to wait, Miroku?" Kagome asked softly.

"For what?" Miroku asked as he lowered his head slightly.

"For you to kiss me?"

Miroku didn't answer her questions with words, but with a simple yet tender and passionate kiss instead. The dark sky started to explode with fiery colorful works of art, but neither of them noticed. Their focus was just on each other and nothing else. They ended their first kiss, looking into each other eyes as their foreheads rested on one another.

"Hey, Kagome. How long will I have to wait?" Miroku asked as he pulled her body closer to his.

"For what, Miroku?" Kagome began to snuggle in his arms.

"For you to bear my children?"

 _SMACK_

Maybe he shouldn't have asked that question just yet. Or maybe he shouldn't have groped her… Just maybe...

* * *

 _FIN._

Thanks to all those who have reviewed. Hope you guys enjoyed this short fic.


End file.
